Seasons
by Chii-Chan1
Summary: Miki & Yuu's relationship grows stronger throughout the summer spent together.... Singfic 2 A Good Charlotte Song called Seasons!!


Seasons  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Marmalade Boy or any of the characters in it! Nor do I own the song Seasons! My Fav. Band Good Charlotte does!  
  
Chii: Yes, anyhow! Let's start the story shall we?  
  
Audience: Yes. just get it over with!  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
/Summer air reminds me of all the feelings of your love and what is was like, when we were together, walking all along the beach you were never far from my reach and you held me, through the stormy weather/  
  
Miki and Yuu had gone to the states for part of their summer and decided to spend it at Venice Beach, Florida.  
  
Early in the morning, Yuu watched Miki sleeping until she awoke, and then they walked hand in hand bare foot down the beach as the sun rose over the horizon.  
  
Yuu turned to Miki, "Dear, do you ever wonder what it would have been like if our parents had never gone on that cruise in Hawaii and fell in love?"  
  
Miki looked up, "Of course!"  
  
"And what did you come up with?" Yuu asked questionably.  
  
/And I want to fall in love tonight, and I remember when you said, "everything, is gonna be alright"/  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be this happy, that's for sure. Yuu, when you walked into my life, I didn't know it would get to be like this, inside I probably hoped and prayed for it, but I never thought it would actually happen. But, I am so happy that it did. Because without you in my life, there is no way I would be like this today, Yuu, you mean the world to me." Miki answered.  
  
Yuu looked Miki deeply in the eyes and kissed her lips softly, "I love you, Miki."  
  
"And I you, my darling." Miki smiled and they walked on.  
/Laying In the summer grass, you told me not to talk so fast as I told you how I feel, You made me feel right at home, You told me I was not alone and you knew just how I feel/  
  
Miki and Yuu were spent loads of time together when they returned, just as they had promised they would. The air was fresh and crisp and the chirping of birds could be heard everywhere. Miki had given up Tennis for the summer so she could be close to Yuu, and Yuu had given up his part-time job just to spend time with Miki.  
  
"Yuu, I do love you, you know!" Miki said one day as they lay in the grass and watched the clouds overhead.  
  
"And I love you as well, Miki Darling!" Yuu replied smiling to himself.  
  
Miki was laying on next to Yuu on her side with her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest, she lay there, quite content listening to the sound of Yuu's beating heart.  
  
"Miki, I don't see how I could have ever lived without you by my side. You have always been here to help me through everything I've ever needed even the slightest bit of assistance with. Thank you my love, thank you." Yuu said to here in nearly a whisper.  
  
/And I want to fall in love tonight, and I remember when you said that "everything was gonna be alright"/  
  
"Yuu, I. I don't know what to say. your welcome, everything I've done it's been because I love you and every day, my love for you goes stronger. Would you agree with me if I said it was love at first sight? You know, the day we met?" Miki asked, as she snuggled closer.  
  
Yuu smiled slightly, "Of course. of course."  
  
/I know we talked about it, I just can't get around it, I just want one more night with you/  
  
Summer was quickly turning into Fall and Miki and Yuu's time together was becoming limited, Miki was going away to school in America for 6 months, and Yuu wanted every opportunity and every moment of her spare time so that they could be together.  
  
Yuu sat on the couch in the living room with Miki wrapped tightly in his arms, "Miki, tell me you love me." Yuu said softly into Miki's ear.  
  
"I love you, Yuu, you know I do." She said.  
  
/And I want to fall in love, tonight, And I remember when you said "everything is gonna be alright"/  
  
"Would you let anyone get in the way of us and what we have together?" he asked.  
  
"No, love, of course not. My loyalty to you is much stronger than that. I love you now, and I always will. And there is nothing anyone can ever do to change that." Miki said.  
  
"Good. I don't want any of those Americans to steal my Miki away," Yuu said as he tightened his grip on "his Miki".  
  
/October air reminds me of, all the feelings of your love and what it was like when we were together. The smell of fall is everywhere and though it seems I just don't care 'cause now, you've gone away./  
  
Miki had left for school and it left Yuu all alone to deal with the problems of school. He missed Miki dearly and anytime Arimi attempted to hit on him, he rejected her, and each time he knew it was because he loved Miki so. He felt her there wherever he went, even though she was far across the sea.  
  
He wanted her in his arms, just to see her for a few moments would be enough for him, but he knew that she would be worth the six months wait. After all, he did remember exactly what she had said to him that one day that made a complete impact on him, 'Because without you in my life, there is no way I would be like this today, Yuu, you mean the world to me.'  
  
Yes, he loved her. and he would never let that slip.  
  
/And I want to fall in love tonight, And I remember when you said "everything is gonna be alright"/ 


End file.
